


Dennis and Mac: Interrupted

by the_wildcard



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Smoking, Underage Drinking, giant bird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wildcard/pseuds/the_wildcard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the times teenage MacDennis almost kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of me not being able to sleep, and being a piece of garbage. I also really love imagining the gang in highschool

Dennis really was expecting more from this party. He was "invited" by Adriano, and decided to allow Mac to come along with him. Just for Mac's sake, of course. But among the frenzy, he lost his friend. Now he was alone, which was a surprise, considering how many people praised him at this school. He was expecting his minions to swarm and worship him, but no one was really giving him a second glance. He pretends not to care.

And when he grabs his third plastic cup of straight whiskey, he pretends it's because he's at a party, and you're supposed to drink at parties. He would never admit it's because he feels alone and neglected. No. The minions are just too afraid to speak to him, and rightly so. He is their God. Nevertheless, he wants somebody to talk to. 

"Mac!" He practically shouts, inwardly cringing at how drunk he sounds. He can't remember how much he's had to drink, anymore. Mac is standing on the back porch, smoking weed with a few other people. And, no, Dennis had not been searching desperately to find Mac. "Hey bro," Mac says, smoke flowing beautifully from his lips. 

Dennis steps in front of Mac, grabbing handfuls of Mac's thin jacket. "Let's get out of here, this party blows." The two boys are standing close together, and for a moment Mac doesn't say anything, only staring at Dennis with his big, brown, glazed over eyes. "Alright. But you're too wasted to drive." Dennis nods, fingers tightening around Macs jacket, and almost topples over. "Maybe you're right." Dennis turns around, and leads Mac through the loud house, and out the front door. "You can drive us." 

Mac laughs from behind Dennis, following him to the range rover, which is parked a couple blocks away. "You know I don't have my license." Dennis doesn't respond, and a few minutes later they make it back to his car. Mac slides into the drivers seat, Dennis climbing into the passengers side. 

"Are we going back to your place or mine?" Dennis fishes his keys from his pocket, handing them to Mac. "Your house," he says, "I think Frank's back from his business trip." Mac nods, and is about to put the keys in the ignition. But something makes Dennis stop him by putting his hand on his friends thigh. "Wait." 

Mac's staring at him again. Those god damn doe eyes. How could Dennis resist? He leans cautiously towards his friend, testing how far he'd let him go. But Mac doesn't protest, even when their lips are mere inches apart. They're so close, Dennis can feel Macs breath. He can see the red in his eyes, and the red on his cheeks. Dennis no longer feels his friends breath because he's stopped breathing. Dennis is about to close the space when- 

"What's up, boners." Dennis jumps back when his sister's grating voice invades his head. He turns around to see her climbing into the backseat. "Thank God I found you guys," she sounds out of breath. "The cops showed up. Luckily, I got outta there just in the nick of time, but I fell while running away. My back hurts. I think I-"

"God damnit, Dee, you bitch," Dennis yells, turning back around in his seat. 

"You bitch," Mac mutters, and starts the car.


	2. Broken promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis and Mac sneak out to hang out by the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a celebration for the new episode

Dennis' mom didn't shut up all night, so he snuck out and drove to Mac's. Mac was already awake, even though it was almost one in the morning. 

Dennis knocks on his friend's window softly, and clutches him arms. It's chilly outside, and the wind blows his curly hair, messing it up. He reminds himself to fix it later. 

Mac opens his window after seeing Dennis, and grins widely. "Hey, Den. What's up?" He holds out his hand for Dennis, helping him climb through the open window. "Mom and Dad didn't stop yelling." Dennis leaves out the part where he considered bringing along his sister because he could hear her crying in the room over. He knows how much she hates hearing her parents argue. 

"I'm sorry, bro." It's a genuine apology, and despite the night he's had so far, Dennis beams at his friend. "Can we go somewhere?" Dennis already knows the answer to his question before he asks it. He knows that Mac's parents don't really give a fuck about him. If he's not at home tomorrow morning when they wake up, they wouldn't think twice about it. 

"Yeah, sure. You drove your car here, right?" Dennis nods, lifting his keys and then twirling them around his fingers. Mac smiles. "Okay, check this out, bro." He goes to his closet and pulls out a large bottle of whiskey. Dennis cheers, and pumps a fist in the air. "And that's not all!" Mac goes to his desk, and pulls out an Altoids box that's full of rolled joints. 

The two boys grin at each other, and sneak back out the window with their supplies.

 

Dennis drives wordlessly to the bridge that he and Mac like to go to. Especially on nights like this. With all the windows rolled down, and the cool air blowing through his hair, Dennis turns to look at Mac. His arm is hanging out the window, and he's looking out. Dennis wonders what he's thinking. 

The stars are bright, and though the skies dark, there are visible clouds in the sky. Once the cars stopped, the two boys climb out. Mac shrugs his coat off and lays it on the ground for him and Dennis to lay on. 

Mac lies on his back, Dennis sits stiffly as to not wrinkle his clothes. "Here, man," Mac hands his friend the freshly lit blunt, and coughs smoke, grinning. 

"I think my parents are gonna get a divorce," Dennis says after taking a long pull. He sees from the corner of his eye Mac's watching him carefully. He pretends not to notice. "Me too," Mac says after a moment. Dennis turns to look at his friend. Mac is still lying flat, cradling the whiskey in his arms like a child. Dennis grabs it from him, and hands him the weed. 

"Our lives are so fucked up," he says gravely before taking a large gulp of the alcohol straight. Mac watches him, while taking a pull from the joint. Dennis gives him the alcohol back. 

 

They continue on line that for a few minutes, exchanging weed and whiskey. Finally, once they're both properly faded, Dennis laughs. They're sitting cross legged on the jacket in front of each other. "What?" Mac asks. He's grinning widely, and Dennis can see that his eyes are bloodshot. The nearby street lamp illuminates his face in blue light, and Dennis imagines that he's an angel. 

"I'm not gonna be able to drive us back home." Mac nods, then laughs. "That's okay," he leans his head back, looking into the dark sky. "We don't ever have to go back home." Dennis bites back a smile, instead takes a drink of whiskey. He can hardly taste it anymore. 

"Mac," he says softly. When Mac looks at him, Dennis raises his thumb to his friends bottom lip. Mac hasn't stopped smiling. Dennis scoots forward, so close that their knees are pressed together. Mac's cheeks are darker than usual. 

"Promise."

Mac narrows his eyes. Still with that smile, damn it. "Promise what?"

Dennis runs his thumb across Mac's lip, and then holds onto his chin. 

"Promise me we don't have to go back home." Finally, Mac's smile disappears. "We don't have to go back home." His voice is serious and sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is probably all I'm going to upload in this, but I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore. Comment if you liked it


End file.
